Numbers Series 4: Little Red & The Big Bad Number
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Number Nine. Like the old fairy tale the four each had a character, a part to play...and Granny, Woodsman, Wolf and Red played their parts to perfection, whether they realized it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or I Am Number Four.**

Chapter 1/4

Sequel to: Number Nine.

COMPLETELY AU FOR BOTH FANDOMS!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You can't stop me."

"You wanna bet?"

"How much you willing to lose?"

"Oh baby, I don't bet unless I _know_ I'm going to win. And believe me, you're not winning this argument."

"Neither are you!"

"I beg to differ."

"You can beg as much as you want. It'd not going to change anything!"

"You're just _asking_ to be thrown over my knees and spanked."

"Please, spanking is _not_ considered a punishment for me."

There was silence as the two arguing teens went silent, the short blonde huffing and blushing at what she'd just said, and the taller brunet male eyeing her with unholy interest at the surprising declaration.

Lucas Dunleavy suddenly gave Chloe Sullivan the filthiest smile Lois Lane had ever seen in her life.

And while Lois was admittedly sheltered most of her life in the mountains training for the future war, she _had_ been in Edge CIty long enough to see the filthiest, scummiest men give her the filthiest, scummiest smiles _ever_.

Lucas' grin was filthy, yes, but she really didn't consider it _scummy_.

The brunette raised her eyebrow as she watched what she was sure was the oddest flirtation _ever_. A week had passed since they'd come to live with Lucas in his surprisingly well hidden, posh home, and Lois knew she wasn't the only one who'd noticed the sexual tension that just steamed up from those two's pores. Lucy had noticed it as well, and while Lois was quite amused and admittedly a bit enthralled watching Chloe and Lucas' incessant banter...Lucy wasn't so thrilled. The youngest Lane obviously didn't trust Lucas and didn't like him all that much, which amused Lois because once upon a long time ago under Aunt Moira's training Lucy had worshipped the Supreme, Superior Garde.

But now the girl was exhibiting a very classic spoiled younger sister syndrome in which she did _not_ want to share her bigger sister with any love interests...be they a Number or not.

Chloe mightn't have realized just _how_ deep beneath the Lane sister's skin she'd gotten, but she had definitely become their first real friend, the first person who treated them with love and not as if they were just 'super soldiers'...as she often referred to Aunt Moira's treatment. Lois had immediately come to appreciate and care for her cousin because of this, and while it'd taken Lucy longer to accept and embrace it...the youngest Lane had done so and was now possessive and obviously not willing to just hand her cousin over to the Number whom the Lane sisters were more than sure would eat her up.

"You know, Little Red," Lucas leaned forwards, a hand against the wall next to Chloe's head. "You shouldn't say things like that to the Big Bad if you don't want to find yourself over his knee, his hand smacking your ass red like your pouting little lips."

Chloe was blushing darkly, eyes widening slightly, her lips parting in obvious reaction to his words. "You remember that the Big Bad Wolf ends up chopped liver for trying to touch Red Riding Hood, right?" Her words might be threatening, but the way she was gazing at him proved that she was fighting herself more than him. "And I have a Woodswoman close by who would gladly jump in and kick your ass."

"As if she could." Lucas scoffed, more amused than insulted as he reached out and curled a blonde strand of hair around his finger. "And if the Woodswoman dares raise her ax, I'll just have Granny subdue her." He leaned in closer, eyes darkening in lust. "Granny's on _my_ side."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chloe was obviously trying for disinterest...but her blush-covered chest heaved with her breaths. "You eat Granny. She has no reason to be on your side."

That devilish expression took over his face as he released her hair and caught her chin, raising her face up towards him. "Believe me, Little Red, you're the only one this wolf has any plans on eating."

The blonde was utterly scarlet now, her hands clenched at her sides, obviously fighting the desire to do something with them...whether push him away or pull him closer Lois wasn't sure.

This intriguing courtship had never really made any sense to Lois since it really didn't follow any conventional pattern.

There were no sweet-nothings and whispers of love and tokens of adoration.

No.

Instead of the traditional way of wooing and courtship, these two were instead very much involved in roleplay.

At first Lois had had no idea why Lucas called Chloe Little Red considering Chloe was a blonde...and the whole Wolf or Big Bad references had made no sense whatsoever since although Lucas hadn't told them of _all_ of his Legacies...Lois was almost sure lupine shapeshifting wasn't one of his abilities...

And then, quite by chance, Lois had crossed the display window of a bookstore and had happened to glance at a book entitled LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND THE BIG BAD WOLF.

Needless to say Lois had ventured into the bookstore and browsed through the book, finally finding the inspiration for their very odd relationship...in a _children's book_.

The brunette had felt once more the alienation and disassociation she'd grown up with, realizing that she hadn't ever heard of what was considered an extremely well known story every child seemed to have been told.

Fairy Tales wouldn't help in the upcoming war, so they were yet another thing Moira had never taught them or let them know of.

Lois had never complained growing up, had never known how short a stick she and her sister had been given until Chloe came into their lives. They hadn't known how much they'd missed out on, how much they should have known yet didn't, how many things they should have experienced...things that were natural and helped one's growth...especially psychologically. Lois had never resented Aunt Moira and her own father...not until now.

Now, Lois hated them somewhat.

Hated them quite a bit, actually.

Slowly she was beginning to understand why Chloe got so upset for them.

Lois had slipped the book out of the store and when everyone was asleep at night and she couldn't sleep herself, she'd retrieve it from its hiding place and read it over and over again.

The more she read the story, the more the characters and character choices Chloe and Lucas had given everyone made sense.

Little Red was the beloved relation of the Grandmother who lived deep in the woods, far from the village, and didn't seem to have a relationship or much contact at all with anyone else in the village despite her son and his family obviously living there. Little Red was the only one who'd go to visit her grandmother, despite how dangerous it was to travel through the woods by herself, and her grandmother obviously adored her. She was probably old, sickly, and arthritis most obviously had crippled her hands painfully...and yet to show her granddaughter how much she loved her she crafted the most beautiful red, hooded cloak. And Little Red loved her grandmother enough to never take that cloak off, which caused the villagers and even her own family to start calling her Little Red in the first place.

Lois could see the symbolism in this part of the story.

The red symbolized menstruation, Little Red's inching towards womanhood, leaving childhood behind. The warnings of the grandmother and villagers alike to not stray from the path were those warnings of loved ones and friends not ready for the young girl to venture off into the dangers of the dark woods...of adulthood...wanting to protect and keep her with them...as a child who listened to them and was protected by them. They even went as far as to warn her not to speak to strangers, of the wolves that lived in the woods and would eat her up should she stray. They weren't ready to give her up to the man who might take her away from them should she decide to leave her protected childhood and become a woman.

Her grandmother was especially insistent on Little Red not straying.

Little Red was all Granny had left, and she didn't want to lose her to someone else.

Lois could understand that.

She might like Lucas, but she didn't want to lose Chloe to him either.

"Hey Chlo." Lucy cleared her throat, interrupting the moment between Little Red and the Big Bad Number. "Isn't Clark's last name Kent? There's something on the news with someone named Jonathan Kent."

"_Jonathan Kent?" _At that Chloe reacted, pushing Lucas away from her rapidly and rushing towards where Lucy was, the Wolf easily handled and forgotten.

Like the Woodsman of the tale, Lucy realized that the Wolf had Little Red cornered, and was making last ditch efforts to keep the creature from consuming the young woman.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, collapsing on the large, comfy sofa and looking up at the huge flat screen television. "Mister Kent!"

Lucas and Lucy exchanged barbed glares.

Lois sighed as she leaned against the wall and watched the players all play their parts to perfection.

Interestingly enough, according to the book Lois kept hidden, there were many different versions of Little Red Riding Hood, and in the original story the Woodsman never appeared on scene. In the original stories either Little Red realized the wolf was masquerading as the Granny (after having burnt her hood, taken off her clothes, and gone to bed with the wolf on its request, still believing it to be the grandmother). In those versions she planned her own escape, pretending to need to use the bushes outside. The wolf, not wanting her to escape, tied a string or something like that around her foot or something similar, and Little Red tricked it by going outside and tying the rope to a tree or a log. She then would race back to the safety of her village, the wolf waiting for her to return before realizing something was up and discovering the deceiver had been deceived.

Lois could get that as the girl losing her innocence to the wrong sort of man, one who refused to let her go, going as far as tying her to him in any way possible. The girl severed her connection to him and would return to the comfort of her family, or try to return to the safety of her childhood bliss, want to once more recuperate the innocence she'd lost...yet couldn't.

In other versions though, the wolf wins, the tale ending with Little Red being devoured by the Big Bad Wolf.

In those versions, Lois suspects Little Red had wanted to be devoured. She'd purposely strayed from the path, purposely told the wolf where her grandmother lived, purposely tarried picking flowers giving him the time he'd need to do what he must, and had gone to meet him. She must have been able to tell the difference between a wolf and her grandmother, and yet she hadn't put up a fight, had taken off her clothes and hood, had burned them, and then played along with the wolf, wishing desperately for what she knew was about to happen.

That Little Red reminded Lois of Chloe, except despite wanting what Lucas was obviously offering, the blonde was forcing herself not to accept anything, not to take him seriously.

The only reason why Lois believed Lucas wasn't being more forceful was because he was under the assumption that Clark Kent was Chloe's Number. That was probably why he'd snatched Chloe's necklace while kissing her that first night. Lois was almost sure that Lucas was Chloe's Number, and she knew that Lucy had her own suspicions as well although neither Lane sister dared speak of it.

Lois had tried once, and Chloe was sure Lucas wasn't...but Lois was almost sure that Lucas truly _was_ the blonde's Number.

No matter how poorly raised, a Number would respect someone else's Number. It was ingrained in their subconscious. The fact that Lucas thought Clark was Chloe's Number...and yet he was obviously trying to seduce her away from Five...it was all Lois needed to know to be sure of his having Numbered her.

But she didn't mention it to Chloe again, tried to avoid the topic of her Number nearly desperately...the same way Lucy was...for the same reason the Lane sisters refused to tell Lucas the truth about Chloe's relationship with Clark.

Like the Granny and Woodsman, they just weren't ready to let go, weren't willing to let some shady wolf take Little Red away from them.

It was wrong...but it was true.

"I can't believe it." Chloe whispered, hand to her mouth. "Those humans must have been working for Mogadorians...the only way...the only reason he'd...would be to protect Clark."

Lucy sent her cousin a worried look. "At least he's being kept in solitary confinement until trial."

Chloe closed her eyes and reached for her chest, flinching when she remembered her crest and father's wedding band were gone. Pain was obvious on her face as she stood and raced away, a sob escaping her lips as she rushed to her room, slamming the door shut.

Lucy looked after her, worry growing, before racing after her cousin.

Lucas gazed in the direction of Chloe's room, guilt and determination warring on his face. He obviously hated seeing Chloe break down in sobs, but he hated seeing her wearing another Number's crest even more, and refuse to 'find' the crest and give it back to her.

This Big Bad Wolf was still an immature pup, the Granny and Woodswoman still had time.

Lois sighed as she stood. "Come on, I need some fresh air."

Lucas sent a look in her direction before sighing and nodding.

Maybe...maybe Granny could train the wolf pup...maybe, if she fed him scraps he'd become tame enough that once he had Little Red he wouldn't take her with him into the forest never to be seen again. Instead of taking her away, he could just become another of the family, and become the guardian the little cottage in the woods would need when the other monsters in the forest finally stumbled upon it.

Sending Lucas a sideways glance, Lois could only hope.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Nine.

Chapter 2/4

COMPLETELY AU FOR BOTH FANDOMS!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucy didn't know what game Lois was playing, but she didn't trust it. Instead of teaming up with her sister and keeping that foul beast away from their cousin, Lois seemed to be trying to win Lucas over. The brunette spent more and more time with him, actually taking up his training. While he had his Legacies to work with his Cepan had died when he was quite young and he hadn't truly been trained in combat, and Lois had decided to spend her time correcting that. She was a harsh and strict trainer, but she wasn't as cruel as Lucy would have been, and the youngest of the four housemates could see that Lucas was fully committed to becoming more lethal.

Chloe seemed a bit bothered by the time Lucas and Lois spent together though, and Lucy decided that whatever her sister was doing she'd overlook for now because it was working in Lucy's favor.

"You can't stop me!"

Lately, their arguments had begun with those four words.

"You wanna bet?"

That was always the first rebuttal.

"This has _nothing_ to do with you!" Chloe snarled, storming around her bedroom and throwing things into her suitcase. "I'm going to go to Michigan and visit Mister Kent!"

"The _hell_ you are!" Lucas stormed around after her, grabbing the things she'd packed and putting them right where they'd been before.

"Oh I _am_!" She growled, throwing a handful of underwear into the suitcase before going towards her socks drawer.

"Don't be a _fool_ you idiot!" Lucas snarled, grabbing that handful of underwear and storming passed her as she walked to the suitcase, yanking the drawer open and depositing the underwear back where they should be. "You're going to get us killed and I haven't stayed out of the Mog's radar only to be put back on it because you can't be rational!"

"You're not going to be in the Mog's radar." She turned to grab her combat boots. "There's no reason _why_ you would be on their radar from _me_ going to Michigan!"

"It's obviously a trap you naive child!" He snapped back. "Hasn't the fact that your dearly beloved Five hasn't freed his own father say anything to you? He's smart enough to realize it's a trap and the Mogs will be waiting for him to act!"

On principle Lucy wanted to be able to contradict Lucas and show him up in front of Chloe, but she was forced to sigh from where she was leaning against the doorway. "I hate to say this, but I agree with him. It's obviously a trap set to lure Five out. You'd be an idiot to go and show yourself. They're after you too, and they mightn't even capture you immediately, they'd wait to see where you went and you'd lead them right back to us."

"But..." Chloe stopped, back to them, having been about to grab her blade. "He's all alone...in prison...for_ murder_."

"Chloe, this is a _war_." Lois spoke, eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry about Clark's father, I am, but you need to stop thinking with your heart and remember that that's why you have a mind. Stop being led around by your emotions or you'll not only get yourself killed, but you'll kill us all too."

Chloe flinched, head lowering, shoulders slumping. "Mister Kent...is a good man...like my father." She hugged herself. "If Clark knew where my father was being held...he'd..."

And Lucy finally got the infernal fervor.

While Chloe _did_ care about Jonathan Kent and what happened to him, it really didn't have anything to do with Mister Kent at all.

This had to do with Uncle Gabe.

Lucas sighed, giving the ceiling a murderous look, before closing his eyes, shaking his head, and taking in a deep breath. "I'll take you."

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned towards him. "What?"

"If you have any chance of getting in and seeing him without setting off a million different Mog alarms...you'll need me." Number Nine ran his hand over his hair. "Hopefully we don't all die horribly because of this."

No way was Lucy going to allow him and Chloe to leave by themselves!

That wolf would try devour her cousin for certain if she did!

It was times like these in which Lucy could understand the overprotective Woodsman who must have been keeping a protective eye on Red Riding Hood as she made her journey through the woods.

During the first days of their living together the youngest brunette had been annoyed when she realized that Lucas and Chloe referred to a certain tale she'd never heard before, but she'd been too proud to admit that the stupid wolf might know something she didn't, so she hadn't asked Chloe to explain the Little Red, Big Bad Wolf, Granny and Woodswoman references. Instead, Lucy had twisted the arm of one of the many idiots who'd thought she was an easy target, and the man (nearly crying from agony) had sobbingly recounted the tale of Little Red Riding Hood to her. Apparently it was some sort of kids' story, and in it the Big Bad Wolf used this young girl's innocent, trusting nature against her, ending up having her grandmother for supper and would have done the same thing to the stupid little kid if it wasn't for a woodsman who'd been nearby and had saved the girl from the wolf right before he devoured her.

Lucy liked to consider herself that woodsman, holding that ax, ready to swing it into Lucas' gut.

In some stories the wolf had already eaten Red Riding Hood and the woodsman kills the wolf and guts him, pulling both the girl and her grandmother safely out of the creature's stomach.

Apparently, in fairy tale land, wolves swallowed their victims whole instead of chewing them into itty bitty pieces.

Then again, if Lucas was the wolf and Chloe the kid, then Lucy could understand the tales somewhat.

If Lucas got the opportunity to 'eat' Chloe he'd devour her whole too...not leaving any little bit of her behind.

He'd monopolize and somehow would end up taking Chloe away from them, and considering her cousin was probably the only good thing to happen to Lucy the tiny brunette wasn't going to allow it.

Even if he was Chloe's Number.

As long as Lucas didn't know it, as long as Chloe didn't even suspect it, Lucy had the advantage.

The last thing she needed was Lucas realizing he might have some right to Chloe.

Once he realized that Clark wasn't her Number Lucas was going to be an unstoppable force, and no ax or nuclear warhead Lucy could get her hands on was going to be able to stop him from eating Chloe up. This was why whenever she saw those two getting closer, drawing together, Lucy would bring up Number Five, knowing what hearing about him did to Lucas. It put up some sort of wall between them because Chloe utterly adored her best friend and Lucas just didn't know that the love she had for Clark wasn't _that kind._ It hurt his ego to see her glowing or smiling softly at Five's name, and he'd pull away to lick his wounds for a while.

He was never gone for long, but it was enough of a breather for Lucy to try and figure out her next move.

"You guys can't go to Michigan and that's final." Lois frowned, shaking her head, face betraying her protective worry. "We all know it's a trap, and I'm sorry Chloe, but my father is missing too and even if I found out he was alive and held somewhere I'd leave him there. It's harsh, it's cruel, but it's what must be done. It doesn't mean I won't wish to god that I could go and save him, to let him know that he's not alone. But we can't do that. Doing that would put us, our families, friends, allies, and the _world_ in jeopardy."

Chloe closed her eyes.

"I'll take her." Lucas reaffirmed, placing a hand on Chloe's slumped shoulder. "Even if I have to pull some strings..."

"No." Chloe whispered, surprising them all as she shook her head. "Lois is right. I-I'm playing right into their trap. If Clark himself hasn't tried to free Mister Kent...then there's a reason." She closed her eyes tighter. "It means he understands that we're in a war better than I do."

Lucas left his hand on her shoulder, his expression betraying how much it disturbed him to see her like this.

Lucy felt her grip on her mental ax slip slightly, but she shook her head and tightened that grip.

She was _not_ going to lose to this wolf!

"I just-I-I'm sorry." Chloe lowered her head, hand going to her chest, to where her pendants used to rest. "I don't even have Clark's crest and dad's wedding band anymore and..."

Lucas's eyes widened a fraction. "Your father's wedding band?"

She nodded sadly. "It's the only thing I had left of him. I can't believe I lost it."

Lucy didn't know why exactly she kept herself from telling Chloe that Lucas had the necklace with the pendants she treasured so much. It would piss the blonde off completely and send the wolf back _so_ many steps it would hinder him _incredibly_. That alone should have Lucy pointing to Lucas and outing his deed to Chloe, but Lucy just couldn't do it.

And it annoyed her.

"I-I thought the ring was Five's." Lucas whispered, bringing a hand to his forehead, eyes widening, face paling slightly. "I didn't realize..."

"It doesn't matter, I was reckless and lost them." Chloe whispered, shaking her head, before smiling up sadly at him. "Thank you, Lucas, for being willing to go on a suicidal mission with me."

This was the moment where he'd usually smirk and lean in closer, being every bit the dangerous wolf Lucy had to keep away from her cousin as he delivered a very blunt and sexual comment to Chloe.

Instead, Lucas couldn't even muster up a smile, still somewhat pale, eyes frowned.

"Are you okay?" Chloe noticed the change just as quickly as Lucy did, reaching up and brushing a lock of brown hair out of his face. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Lucas backed out of her touch, clearing his throat as he shucked his hands into his jeans pockets. "I need to go do something."

With that he turned and left.

Lois watched him with a small, knowing glint in her eyes.

Lucy raised her eyes at her sister before making a face at the door.

For a couple of seconds there, the Big Bad Wolf had looked like a wolf pup running away with his tail tucked between his legs.

Lucy sighed and turned her gaze to her cousin.

Chloe eyed the door with confusion, before her own gaze went down to the hand whose touch Lucas had backed out of before fleeing. Hurt flashed through her green orbs as she curled those fingers into a fist and let it fall to her side. "You should probably go after him, Lo. Something's not right."

"Why should I be the one to go after him?" Lois wanted to know, eyebrow raised.

"Because you two are...close." Chloe gulped around the word, heading towards her suitcase, slowly unpacking the little Lucas had yet to get around to doing himself. "He might tell you what's bothering him."

Lois mumbled something darkly under her breath that Lucy, who was closer to her sister, kinda thought sounded like 'his conscience probably just kicked him in the ass', but Chloe didn't seem to have heard, lost in her own thoughts.

Lucy folded her arms over her chest, having figured the same thing as her sister.

Without a word, Lois accepted her cousin's request and left, following after Lucas.

Chloe waited a second before going to the window and gazing down. She was silent for a while, before hugging herself.

Curious as to what the blonde was watching with such intensity, Lucy joined her silently, eyebrow raising when she saw Lucas and Lois standing down below having an intense conversation. It didn't look like an angry one, but Lucas was throwing around his arms and stabbing at the air now and then, annoyance and strong emotions on his usually blank or lecherous face.

Lois rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, obviously not quite believing whatever bullshit he was trying to get passed her and letting him know it.

The two walked away, still obviously arguing amongst themselves in a companionable fashion.

Lois laughed and reached out to ruffle Lucas' hair.

Lucas batted at her hands, sending her a glare with no heat as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"He really _does_ have a problem with people touching him, doesn't he?" Chloe commented, shaking her head.

"He's a brat." Lucy gave her two cents on the whole matter.

Chloe's lips twitched. "He's a wolf. They're not tame like dogs you know. They're cautious and wary of humans. One miscalculated move on the human's part can send the distrustful wolf back to the safety of the woods and you will have lost out on a rare opportunity."

Lucy frowned slightly at her cousin. "It's stupid to risk getting hurt because of your need to heal some stupid little wolf. It's better to stay out of the woods and in the safety of the path."

Chloe's lips curled in a smile as she gazed out of the window. "I have no fear nor no one should, the woods are just trees, the trees are just wood."

The young brunette blinked. "Huh?"

"Red Riding Hood says that in Into The Woods." Chloe explained, smile soft. "I just thought it fit, somehow."

Smile still on her face, the blonde went to continue unpacking.

Turning to watch her cousin, Lucy gave a little sigh, resting her mental ax down by her feet for a second as she eyed her cousin and came to an uneasy conclusion.

Little Red was going to stray from the path to Granny's house, and she was going to do it on purpose.

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

What good was the Woodsman if Little Red didn't want to be rescued?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Nine.

COMPLETELY AU FOR BOTH FANDOMS!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lucas Dunleavy felt less and less like the Big Bad Wolf he liked to think himself as, and more and more like a despicable _ass_.

Hand in his jacket's pocket, clasped tightly around the chain that seemed to burn accusingly into the skin of his palm, he kicked himself mentally for ever having let his emotions get the better of him. They never did. If anything most people he knew wondered if he _had_ emotions, or a heart. Once the goon of one of the men he'd cheated out of a hundred grand at poker had gotten to slice him across his chest, and the dick had made some snide comment about being surprised there was actual blood coating his blade and not oil. It hadn't been the first time someone referred to Lucas as some sort of cyborg, some emotionless, inhuman thing.

He didn't do emotions, and that didn't bother him, because emotions only made people do stupid things.

Like when he stole the necklace now weighing heavily in his jacket's pocket.

In his defense he _truly_ hadn't known that that wedding band was Chloe's father's. He'd figured it was a promise ring of sorts between her and Five that once this war was over and they were older that they'd commit. He'd wanted to remove Five and any promise made between her and him out of Chloe's mind so that he could properly steal her away. He'd thought he was being masterfully cunning. Now he felt like shit.

His gaze slid towards Chloe, who sat on the bay window and gazed outside, forehead leaning against the glass. Her hand was curled in a fist at her chest, clutching the ghost of her necklace, and Lucas was forced to look away, gulping.

He wasn't one to feel regrets, but there was just something about this girl that brought out the worst in him.

When Alfred had told the younger Lucas that there was more to the Crests, and that one day someone would come and show them the truth behind their true significance...Lucas hadn't been expecting someone like Chloe. His mind had imagined some old, withered man who smelt bad. And yet when he'd exited the building where his latest poker tournament had been held in and stumbled upon this tiny blonde beating the _shit_ out of a guy twice her size...he'd been enthralled as he'd watched her. He had to admit though, he'd started falling in love the second she'd thrown the Mog blade at him.

Girls and knives were just an incredibly sexy combination he discovered that very second he had a weakness for.

And that blade, which he now knew was Mogadorian, was way too large for the girl.

It added to the sexiness.

Lucas had been shocked at the immediate attraction he'd felt for the girl. She was far from the first girl he'd been attracted to, but there was something that just stood out to him immediately, which demanded his full and complete attention. With the shadows of the dark alleyway nearly consuming her petite figure she'd seemed like some tiny, pissed demon girl who just _really_ wanted to hurt him...and he'd liked it.

And then he'd kissed her, and her lips had been intoxicating, and his crest had reacted to her, and he'd known.

He'd _known_.

This was the person his Cepan had told him to wait for.

If only Alfred had warned him that the person he was waiting for would be so _cute_.

He hadn't been too keen on the cousins, when they'd appeared, and he'd been wary...especially when the younger one insisted immediately to be taken to his refuge. His heckles had risen and he'd refused, instead using the next couple of weeks to put his ability to see through objects to use other than in his games of poker. He watched the girls, but especially the blonde. He'd realized early on that the other two were strong but had no Legacies...and yet he'd been sure that this special person Alfred had spoken off must have some sort of Legacy. He'd trailed after Chloe, using his telekinesis to trap her in buildings and such, while using his X-Ray vision to watch her from the safety of another building.

Chloe had never once used a Legacy, instead using cunning and common sense, escaping each and every situation he placed her in by wits alone.

He'd started watching her more and more.

Watched her while she slept, while she worked, at all times...even the realization that he was behaving very much like an obsessed stalker couldn't deter him from his course of action.

He was a young male and she was a growing fixation for him...he couldn't help it...didn't really _want_ to help it.

Sometimes he wondered if she had X-Ray vision as well, because during the beginning especially she'd act as if she could sense his gaze on her. The young blonde sometimes would even look straight in his direction, and for a split second he'd think she could see him, had caught him in the act...and yet she'd just shake her head, whisper something to herself, and continue with whatever it was she was doing.

Slowly during those weeks, Lucas had truly felt himself becoming a predator stalking its prey.

He'd wondered, time and time again, if the Big Bad Wolf had followed Little Red frequently before he made his first appearance to her. The wolf might have been minding his business, going about his life as wolves did, when a flash of red in the shadows had caught his attention, and he'd strayed from the deep of the forest to its edge to get a better look. It would've gotten its first look of the young woman with the flowing red cape making her way down the path, holding a basket with different delicacies deep within.

The wolf would have seen humans before, should know better, but there was something about this particular one that he couldn't turn his back on and return to the safety of the deep, dark forest. So the wolf followed the girl as she continued on her way to the cottage hidden in the shadows and brambles. It would watch from the shadows as she entered the cottage, closing the door, and then it would venture forth and circle the house, ingraining her scent in its nostrils, listening to the whisper of her voice carried to his large ears through the open windows. The creature would lay down to rest during the night, and hide once more when she emerged from the house in the morning, beginning her trip back to the village.

It would follow her as far as it dared, as close to the village and the woodsmen with their sharp axes as it dared, and then it would return to the forest.

But still it would follow her every time she ventured out of the village and went her way down the path towards her grandmother's house, and the routine would continue endlessly as the wolf's hunger grew.

It kept going closer to the path, praying her feet would stray...just a little.

"_Lucas_!"

Jerking in surprise, jolted out of his thoughts, Lucas gazed up, finding Chloe bending in front of him, waving her hand before his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thought you'd gone catatonic on me." She gave him a lopsided smile, clearly amused at that thought, as she tilted her head slightly. "Are you okay? You've been acting _oddly_ these last couple of days." The blonde reached out and pressed her palm against his forehead. "You don't seem feverish."

He gazed up at her silently, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from spouting out that he knew where her necklace was.

There was no way that he could admit that she hadn't lost it and that he'd stolen her treasure out of jealousy and strategic planning. Coming out and admitting guilt was _not_ the way Lucas Dunleavy did things. He could find a cunning and utterly subtle way to get out of this, he just needed a couple more days to polish his plan.

"Maybe you shouldn't go tonight." She mumbled to herself, cupping his neck and then under his chin. "Just because I don't feel a fever doesn't mean you mightn't be coming down with something."

He just gazed at her, a little uncomfortable.

Ever since Alfred had died when Lucas was eleven, he'd been taking care of himself, and it was very odd to have Chloe mother him.

He knew she did the same with Lois and Lucy, but they were family, it was expected. Also, as he could tell, Lucy was the fighter, Lois the weapons expert, and while Chloe was most definitely the brain of the operation she was also the heart of it. He noticed Lois and Lucy sometimes betraying their surprised or pleased expressions whenever she was overly motherly with them, proving that like he they weren't used to this treatment.

"I don't get sick." He finally managed to put away his thoughts long enough to speak. "And anyway, if I start missing the important games my reputation is going to take a hit."

"Considering everyone hate you and are sure you're cheating, I don't think your reputation is that grand to begin with." She chided softly, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his face in that natural way that always left him feeling so confused and worked up.

"Well, I _am_ cheating." He confessed, smiling crookedly at her.

Her smile grew. "You ever going to tell me _how_?"

"Nah." Lucas shook his head. "This Big Bad Wolf needs to keep _some_ mystery to him."

Also, he was almost completely sure she wouldn't appreciate the fact that he could see through her clothes any time he wanted...and that he enjoyed her taste in underwear.

"I'm sure just the fact that you're a wolf makes you mysterious enough." Chloe assured him in a way that made it sound as if she was quite knowledgeable in these areas and he should just take her word for it.

"Well, you see, Little Red, 'mysterious enough' is never enough for me." He replied, reaching out and resting his hands on her hips, obviously surprising her as her eyes widened. "I prefer to be the most mysterious figure out there. It's part of my charm."

Her lips curled in amusement. "And here I thought it was your humility."

"_Ouch_." He laughed, letting her go when she pulled away, wondering if the wolf had let Red slip out of his reach like this, building confidence in her towards him.

First he let her get glimpses of him by the edge of the woods, let her know his presence, and once the sight of him didn't fill her with fear he slowly edged closer and closer, never truly straying onto the path, until she smiled when she saw him instead of flinching, eyeing him in fear. He let her slip away, building the trust between them, pretending to be tame when he was the wildest of animals, and once she finally reached out her hand and touched his pelt for the first time he'd shivered and known that no matter what, he would devour her.

Little by little she reached out for him, ran her fingers through his silky coat, and whenever he hesitated at the edge of the woods purposely she'd bend to her knees and call for him.

Little by little, with each rub of his nozzle against her skin, he marked her with his scent, warning any other forest animal away from her. He wasn't the only wolf in the woods.

"Why exactly are you all dressed up?" Lucas finally noticed, watching as she fixed her earrings while gazing into the a mirror mounted on the wall.

"I promised Roger I'd work tonight's shift. Since we stopped working the night gigs at the other bar after the robbery I have the nights off and I don't have a reason not to give him a hand." Chloe responded, gazing at her reflection, fussing with her hair. "Leslie and Carlos, the two night waiters, went and quit on him today via text message, and so he only has me to rely on and I don't mind working both shifts until he can hire someone to take their shifts. I get overtime _and_ a bonus on top of the tips I'm getting."

"It's asking for trouble to be walking back and forth at night, especially if you're a woman." Lucas frowned, standing, mood darkening, grip tightening on the chain hidden in his jacket's pocket.

"I know, I know, this is Edge City, not Smallville. I _know_." Chloe rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag and pulling out her lipstick, applying the sultry red to her lips. "Roger is going to pick me up and drop me off since I'm helping him out."

"Roger." A muscle jumped in Lucas' cheek. "You know, I haven't heard of him before tonight and yet all of a sudden he's all you talk about."

"All I talk about?" Chloe sent him an amused smile. "I mentioned him twice."

"I don't like the sound of this guy. He's forcing you to work long hours and he's using it to his advantage by getting you alone in his car." Lucas declared. "One of the reasons you all were supposed to quit your jobs was so that you could concentrate on finding that lair of yours, remember? But for some reason you just don't want to say goodbye to that stupid little joint."

"Roger was good to me when I needed the job, and I'm not going to repay him by leaving him when he needs me the most, so deal with it." The blonde turned to him, hands on her hips.

Lucas' eyes narrowed, like a wolf sensing another had strayed into his territory. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to." She replied easily.

He flinched, hating himself for what he was going to do right now. "How do you think _Clark_ would feel about this?"

Gods in heaven Lucas _hated_ Chloe's Number, but sometimes mentioning Five's name was the only way to make the damned blonde see any reason.

Just because her boss had been nice and decent up until now didn't mean he wouldn't press his luck or advances if he saw a situation to his advantage. Lucas had lived in Edge City for years now, and sadly enough he knew that rape was one of the most common crimes that happened here. He knew Chloe could basically handle herself, but she needed to stop being so goddamned noble and trusting and learn to be wary. Just because a guy smiled at her and acted nice didn't mean he wasn't a sexual predator just waiting for her to be relaxed and unaware before pouncing and making her disappear like so many other girls had before her.

Chloe flinched, hand going to her chest before stopping halfway as she looked away, once more remembering that she didn't have her chain.

Lucas growled, hating it when she reacted that way, and he turned away from her, yanking his own chain off of his neck and tearing his crest from the gold links. The young Number pulled out Chloe's chain with her father's wedding band and Five's crest, sliding his own crest on the other side of the wedding band.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucas turned towards Chloe, finding her gazing at her reflection sadly. "Close your eyes."

She slid her gaze towards him in the mirror but he'd hidden his hands behind his back. "Why?"

"I have a gift for you." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not too sure about this, before the blonde shook her head and closed her eyes. "If you try something perverted while my eyes are closed..."

"As if I'd do something like that." He scoffed, reaching around and resting the necklace against her chest as he fastened the chain behind her neck before placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "When I finally eat you, Little Red, I want you to see everything I do to you."

She shivered slightly, lips parting in a wordless gasp.

Lucas fought the urge to lean closer, to consume the near non-extistent space between them and nibble on her ear...but he forced himself to instead shift his head slightly so he could stare at their reflections in the mirror. "Open your eyes."

Chloe's lashes fluttered open, and for a moment there was no reaction...before she gasped, eyes widening in disbelief, filling with tears, as she clasped at the pendants. "_Lucas_?"

He smiled, leaning his chin on the top of her head as his arms trailed down her body to wrap around her waist. "I figured that since you have some connection to the crests it would make sense for you to wear mine too."

"_How_-?" She let go of the pendants and turned in his embrace so that she was facing him, hands on his chest. "How did you find them?"

"Ah ah ah." He shook his head, tightening his grip around her, drawing her in closer to him. "What did I say about the wolf and his air of mystery?" He smirked. "Just be grateful its back where it belongs."

"I am." Chloe whispered, voice breaking with emotion, eyes so full of tears he began to wonder if she could even see him anymore through the liquid sheen. "_Thank you_ Lucas. _Thank you so much_!" The blonde threw her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his neck, warm tears hitting his skin.

Lucas hesitated only a second before tightening his grip on her once more so that they were so close it was almost as if they were melded as one.

The Little Riding Hood was truly beginning to trust the Big Bad Wolf, she was straying from the path, picking the flowers in the meadow deep within the forest he led her to. Given the right time, Lucas knew that he could have her, could devour the young girl whole. She'd burn her cloak and clothes and with them all ties to her past (and Five)...before following Lucas to bed and the future they could have together.

"I'll drop you to the bar and pick you up after your shift ends." Lucas informed her, lips brushing against her hair. "So you text Roger Rabbit and tell him to not bother coming to get you."

Her lips curved against his skin in a smile. "Okay."

Lucas smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

The Big Bad Number had Little Red where he desired her...on the cusp of taking that final step...and if the _real_ Woodsman of this story, Five, the man with ties to her past and a hold over her so strong it could be considered the ax that could 'kill' Lucas...if Five _really_ appeared at the end of this tale, then the Wolf was going to destroy him before he could even raise his ax.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or I Am Number Four.**

Sequel to: Number Nine.

COMPLETELY AU FOR BOTH FANDOMS!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_**Remember to not be afraid to use my name to intimidate anyone who won't leave you alone**_... the text message read.

Smirking, Chloe didn't even bother texting back, shaking her head as she slid her phone into her apron's pocket and going about tending to the most recent orders. The self-appointed "Big Bad Wolf" really seemed more like an overprotective family husky to her, but there were moments when he'd react in a way that would remind her he was far from tame. She wondered if Red Riding Hood found herself forgetting this too, that the wolf hounding her shadow wasn't a tame canine from the village. It was a predator that she should be afraid of...but instead seemed to captivate her against her better judgment.

A small piece of Chloe was beginning to wonder if Lucas was her Number. She knew that she'd brushed it off as impossible when Lois had suggested it before, but day by day she began to wonder it a bit more. She'd never felt this way for someone else before, this...this primal _awareness_...and whenever she remembered that his crest was now lying on her chest as well she couldn't help but blush and smile with happiness. Not only had he gone to all the trouble to find where her beloved treasure had ended up, but he'd given her his crest. Numbers gave their mates their crests...

...but then again, he'd said he'd only done it because of her connection to the crests.

Chloe worried her bottom lip, leaning against the wall and holding the empty tray to her heart, unable to deny the disappointment that stabbed through her.

What if Lucas wasn't her Number?

What if...

What if she just _wanted_ him to be?

She didn't think she could go through that whole 'liking someone meant for someone else' again like she had with Clark. Despite his connection with Lana there'd been an attraction with Chloe, there'd been the few kisses and other instances she hadn't really shared with anyone else...so the fact that Lucas was obviously sexually attracted to her really meant nothing in the larger scale of things. And that was surprisingly enough terribly depressing.

Bringing her hand to her pendants, she clutched them together as she usually did whenever seeking comfort, but suddenly, when the two crests touched an electric jolt shocked her, causing her to let go of them with a hiss. For a split second she thought she'd seen something, and the blonde gazed down at the crests, gulping. She reached for them once more, and again when they touched an electric shock jolted through her body, but this time she kept her fist clenched tightly around them despite the pain.

Behind her eyes she could sense something, see something.

Narrowing her eyes she tried gazing in the distance, not focusing on anything, trying to clear up the fuzzy image teasing her the corners of her vision.

Just when she could begin to feel her sight slowly fading to the Sight, someone called out for her, jolting her out of it, and then the picture-whatever it had been-was completely gone like a waking dream.

Sighing, reminding herself that she couldn't allow herself to be annoyed with a customer, Chloe put on a fake smile and went towards the customer, taking his order.

She wasn't used to the night crowd here, they weren't her daily regulars, and she felt a little uncomfortable since these men were drunker and didn't think giving her a little grope here and there was a bad thing. Also, the ladies didn't seem to control their hands much either. So all in all she figured she was going to be bruised tomorrow, Lucas would somehow see the bruises, and then would do something underhanded to close Roger's bar forever.

Something like arson.

It should bother her how that just made her feel flattered and not disturbed.

She realized how much she was changing, had changed, since she'd lived in Smallville with Clark. She wasn't that same girl anymore. She'd lost both parents, all semblance of a normal life, and some of her emotions. The girl she'd once been would have broken by now. And yet somehow Chloe found herself moving forwards, trying not to think of her father, or of Mister Kent, or of Clark. She helped the girls trying to find the lair sometimes, but most of the times found herself cleaning after her roommates and cooking for them. All in all she was probably what one would call the Den Mother, and she had three _very_ unruly, untidy cubs.

And when she wasn't cleaning or cooking or working, she was on the computers, trying to crack Lucas' Cepan's many different passwords and encrypted files...tried finding an answer or solution to at least _one_ of her many questions.

Another text message arrived.

She reached for her phone from her apron's pocket and flipped the lid open, smiling softly at the message.

_**Stop it dammit. I might not be a telepath, but I KNOW you're over-thinking things again. Whenever you do that I get a headache no matter WHERE I am. I'm trying to cheat here, so give it a rest will you?**_

It was little instances like this that made Chloe wonder if it wasn't wishful thinking on her part...if Lucas really _could_ be her Number.

But then again Lucas always complained to her about _everything_ and blamed any distraction or such on her...so half of the time he coincidentally got something right...and the other half he was completely off.

Another text came in.

_**Why aren't you answering? You know its rude, right? - eyebrow raised -**_

She laughed, shaking her head, wondering if she should text him back or let him stew a little longer. The blonde dodged a grope aimed towards her ass, and smirked as she continued on her way. While she usually wouldn't allow a grope anyway of she could avoid it, Chloe knew that the man whom Lucas found touching her would die a very painful death, only to be found mutilated in some river or trash can or something months later. That should upset and worry her, but in a place like Edge City it was good to have the Big Bad Wolf on her side.

She felt a little like Red Riding Hood, walking happily through the dangerous woods knowing she was safe from all the other creatures because the fiercest of them all was always trailing her, protecting her. She wondered, if like her, Red had started seeing the Wolf as a protector instead of a wild animal, had come to see him as _her_ protector, _hers_. If it gave her that thrill to know every time she was able to get closer and closer to it, that he was allowing her closer than he did anyone else. Like a wild animal he didn't like to be touched, didn't like his personal space invaded, and would lash out violently if it was...and yet slowly he was allowing her in, and that made her special. Made her a little reckless.

Made her a little breathless.

Clearing her throat, Chloe fanned herself, slapping at another outreaching hand with her notepad, ignoring the hiss of pain from the drunken pervert.

"Goddamit!"

Ignoring him, she turned and went to the bar, showing the bartender the orders, and turning down to pull out her phone once more when it vibrated.

_**Okay, that's it. You're not answering. I've cashed out and coming there immediately. You better be in mortal danger. I was on a winning streak.**_

She blinked, before a smile touched her lips.

While she hadn't meant for him to leave the card game the fact that he was willing to do so because he thought she might be in danger was heartwarming...not that she'd ever tell him because he'd give her a disgusted look.

She clutched her pendants, a blush touching her cheeks now that Nine's Crest joined Five's (this time nothing odd happened like last time).

The three most important men now in her life were represented on her chain somehow, and it warmed her.

As did the fact that Lucas would have gone with her to try and see Mister Kent.

It hurt her heart to know that Mister Kent was in prison, hurt her like hell to know that she couldn't do anything to help, but the fact that Lucas would have gone with her despite the fact that he was sure it was a trap and could mean his death...that had really shaken Chloe. She couldn't believe Lucas-the selfish brat that he was-would have done that for her. He would have put himself in danger to help _her_, to put _her_ mind at peace...and she knew that if he could...he would have helped Mister Kent escape if it meant she wasn't depressed.

That awed her, and filled her with this emotion that she both loved and feared.

Clark's love for Lana had hurt...but Lucas...Lucas was slowly gaining the power to _destroy_ her.

Just like the Wolf in the story, he could end up consuming her whole and leaving nothing left.

It scared her so much sometimes, because she didn't have the assurance that Lucas was her Number...there was another male Number out there. So far she'd met two male Numbers and had developed an attraction and feelings for both...and so she really didn't trust said feelings. It might be her connection to the Crests...which were in essence a part of each Number...that made things that way. And if Lucas ended up not being her Number...

Chloe cleared her throat and looked away.

She really wished she had Clark here to talk to.

The blonde had so much she needed to say, so much confusion, and yet she couldn't talk with anyone here. Lucas was the source of the confusion, Lucy quite disliked Lucas and would probably bitch Chloe out if she admitted to her feelings...and Lois...well, the blonde had a suspicion that Lois might like Lucas too...and that was an issue in itself.

Lucas and Lois were getting closer, anyone could see that.

It made Chloe a little uneasy, a little jealous, but she knew that they _both_ needed friends, and that their relationship was doing both good. Who was she to try and get in the middle of that? And what if Lucas wasn't her Number? She'd have _no right_ to try and get in the middle of things! Lois deserved someone, and Lucas could easily become that Leader of Armies guy she'd admitted to always having fantasized about.

Chloe was not going to mess with something that could be beautiful and beneficial for those two.

No matter how much she wanted to.

The blonde growled, running a hand over her head, wondering if Red had ever been jealous of granny for getting to live in the woods like the wolf, while Red herself had to be stuck in the village and only able to see the Wolf whenever her parents would allow her to visit the old woman deep within the forest.

"He's so _cute_." One of the women at the bar whispered, gazing through the plate glass front towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, but he only has eyes for the waitress, what a shame." Her friend mumbled.

Realizing she was the only waitress, Chloe smirked. Lucas was insanely fast sometimes. Or maybe the game had been close by.

She turned to look out of the front, trying to find him and his motorcycle amidst the shadows of the parking lot, when suddenly she froze, dropping the notepad. The blonde met eyes with the male outside, unable to breathe, head swirling, and then she was racing forwards and out of the bar, ignoring Roger calling her name. The teen raced towards the young man standing in the middle of the parking lot, and then threw herself at him with a cry, arms curled around his neck.

His arms tightened around her, holding her to him, as he hid his face in her neck. "_I was so worried_..."

She gave a choked laugh, pulling back to pepper his face with relieved, tear-filled kisses. "_You're here...you're really here..._"

Clark Kent choked on his laughter and nodded, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. "I'm here."

Breaking down crying, Chloe tightened her arms around him.

He just stood there, holding her tightly.

Neither noticed Mrs. Kent smiling tearfully at them from the side of a beat up old pickup truck, the customers watching and chuckling to themselves, or a motorcycle in the shadows, the driver unmoving as he watched on, eyes narrowed on them.

The true Woodsman had arrived in the fairy tale.

The Wolf snarled as he watched from the shadows.

Little Red, oblivious to the trouble that lay ahead of her, held onto the Woodsman tightly, and smiled through her tears.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
